


Limits of Politics, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-15
Updated: 2002-02-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Post Ep forWays and Means, Josh POV.





	Limits of Politics, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: The limits of politics.  
Author: J-Hy  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Nothing really specific, except 'Ways and Means.'  
Category: J/D  
Disclaimer: They are the property of the great and powerful Aaron, not lil' ol' me. Purely doing this for entertainment.  
Summary: Post Ep for 'Ways and Means,' Josh POV.

**Little Josh soliloquy.**  
Being in politics means you don't always get what you want.  
Professionally, of course, where everything is a partisan battle and you have to make a deal with the lesser of twelve evils to get anything accomplished.  
But sometimes it's worse personally. You miss birthdays, weddings and holidays. You don't even always make it home for funerals. You can't speak your mind because you speak for the president. You can't talk to everyone you'd like to talk to, you can't tell someone you don't like to go to hell if you think you'll need them, and you can't date who you want to date.  
I figured she knew that. I was certain she knew that. You can't date whomever you want to date. There are rules. There are expectations. And it's not just her. It's everyone.  
Look at Sam and how badly the Laurie thing could have ended. He couldn't even talk to her, let alone sleep with her, even though he wanted to. Look at CJ. Everyone felt the chemistry that was between her and Danny... hell, I even gave him some tips back... well, it seems like a million years ago now. Yet she was forced to play games with him because she couldn't do anything else. He said he didn't have a problem with them dating. He told me. But she did have a problem, and I don't blame her. Look at Leo! His marriage crumbled down around his ears and he barely noticed. It's the nature of the job.  
Being in politics means personal and professional cannot mix beyond friendship, which generally means you skip the personal. I mean, let's face it, a normal woman would probably put up with my schedule for about two weeks before she tossed me. You can't date the politicians, who understand, and you can't date anyone else because they don't.  
I learned that the hard way with Mandy. I don't know when it stopped being just about convenience, but it did, eventually. For a while I thought we were in love. And it might have worked... after all, we were together pre-election and we were equals in the campaign (sort of). But, well... she really is a bitch.  
I gave up on relationships after that. Sam once asked me (while drunk, of course... you'd think we spent every night plastered) how women react when they see my scar. I couldn't bear to tell him that the only time any woman saw my scar was when I was unconscious, right after the surgery. God, it's been that long... Which is probably a good thing - I can't imagine how that jagged, swollen red slash could be a turn on anyway.  
So I've ruled out dating - and by extension, sex - altogether. At least for the time being. Because there was no one I wanted to date... Joey Lucas for a while, but the perception would have been bad, and, to tell you the truth, I was a little freaked about Kenny. I mean, what would he do while we - Never mind.  
And there was Donna... but it's best to just not go there.  
Donna hasn't ruled out dating, or sex I guess, and I guess she doesn't have to. There's nothing that says she should give up her gomers... after all, she's seldom in the spotlight. But there are still rules. There are still people she can't date, even if she wants to.  
We've all fought off attraction. We've all hid feelings because we knew exposing them would be dangerous politically. It's not because, we're scared of rejection or of losing our best friend to the gods of doomed relationships. It's because of the job, the prestige, the scrutiny. It's because it wouldn't be smart to walk up to her one day in the office, sweep her beautiful hair back, pull her into my arms and kiss her senseless.  
Hypothetically, of course.  
We can't always be with the person we want to be with. It's not fair. In fact, it's one of those utterly horrible circumstances that eats at you inside all those nights when you can't sleep.  
It sucks.  
But it's still reality. We can't always be in love with the people we want to be in love with. We can't move a relationship forward just because we think we've found the other half of our soul. I know that, better than I thought I could.  
I thought she knew, too.


End file.
